The Cullens Princess
by mafialoverjess
Summary: Isabella was found at age 10 by her father Aro Volturi. Now at age 21 Isabella is faced with marrying a Mafia Boss, not just any Mafia Boss but Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

"I bet she's a dog"

"I bet she's a bitch"

"Emmett! Jasper!"

"What Pops? She has to be some kind of ugly if she's Aro's kid! There ain't nothin' pretty about that dude!" Emmett whined.

"I'm sure she's a sufficiently attractive young woman, all we care about is what this match could mean for us. This has been arranged for years, ever since Aro tracked her down. Isabella is going to be announced as Edward's fiancée tonight." Carlisle lectured his sons.

"Sufficiently attractive Dad? First off she's gonna have to be some kind of goddess for our Eddy to even go along with it. Second of all, Alice is sufficiently attractive and our match was 'beneficial' but she does my fucking head in. All her and Rose do is spend our money and bitch about each other or other people. Doesn't sound fuckin' beneficial to me!" Jasper said in an exasperated tone with Emmett nodding in agreement.

Edward blocked out their conversation and sipped his whiskey quietly as they drove in the back of the town car to the Volturi Estate. Jasper was correct, no woman could hold his attention long, not through lack of trying on their part but purely because he got bored of them. The longest he'd seen the same woman was a gold digger named Tanya. He knew she wasn't the best looking woman he'd ever seen but she kept his mother off his back despite the fact they didn't get on and helped him deal with his insatiable sex drive. Once Edward's father had informed him of the match made whilst he was still in his youth he had to finally get over the fact he held no feelings for the woman and he bluntly told her so. To say she didn't take it well was an understatement, she tried to claim being pregnant with his child which was completely absurd but she pushed and eventually was publically humiliated but still claimed no woman would satisfy him like she could. There was only one way to describe her and that was a money hungry slut.

His mind then turned to this Isabella and what she would be like. He knew she was young, only just turning 21 to his 26 and hoped that innocence would come with such a young age. Then he could mold her as he wished and dominate their relationship as he wanted to. He wasn't particularly happy about his current position of being forced in to marriage with some chick he's never even seen. The woman might make him want to chew his own arm off rather than sleep with her, she might be completely vanilla and easily bore him but unlike the others he cast aside he would not be able to do so as the Cullen family did not believe in divorce. You marry your soul mate his mother would say to him when he contested this absurd belief. He scoffed internally at her naivety. She knew all her sons were to be entered in to an arranged marriage but believed that fate would select their other half. He loved his mother dearly but she was too much a romantic to believe in the reality. Her two other sons could not stand their wives. They wouldn't show it around her but his father was very clear in his knowledge of the fact that they did what they did for the family.

Emmet, the eldest of the Cullen children was married to Rosalie. Rosalie is a beautiful woman, there is absolutely no denying but it's all superficial from her tits right down to her nails. That chick was more plastic that a Barbie doll but she's a hell of a looker. Emmett got lucky on that front but she is a serious Ice Queen. She was part of the Hale family and her father came asking protection from the Garcia family who are our main problem. James Garcia had expressed his desires in Rosalie and had insinuated her would take her by force if her father didn't agree. Carlisle had promised protection by merging the two together and this is how Rose came to be with the family. She rarely got along with the family and didn't like Esme at all which caused her to become isolated with Alice at family dinners. She constantly complains about her life with Emmett and uses sex to get what she wants from him which he has to go along with because she's the only place he can get it. Truthfully Em can't stand her but she's at least good looking so he gets some benefit.

Alice is a whole other ball game. Jasper is the middle child and married to Alice Brandon. If you know Jasper it's clear he ended up with her through an arranged marriage coz there ain't no way in hell he'd pick her. She's cute in a little kid kinda way, short black spiky hair, baby blues that get what she wants from Daddy and a boyish figure. She's just constantly going and talking about some shit no ones that interested in. She feels like she has to compete with Rose in everything even how much their husbands love 'em which ain't a whole lot.

Edward then contemplated how he'd deal with a chick like either of those two and the simple matter of it is, he wouldn't. There'd be no bribing him with a fuck, he'd find some clueless little girl and get it somewhere else if he had to but there's no way this chick would be ruling him. She was bound to be a submissive little thing he thought with a smile on his face.

"Ed, we're here" Jasper told him with a nudge bringing him from his thoughts "how you feelin'?"

"Let's just get this shit over with" he grumbled before being reprimanded by his father.

"Edward! You are not the only one in a position you don't care for! I'm sure she's lovely now come on we're late, to your own engagement party!" He scolded before slipping out of the car and walking up the few steps of the Volturi Mansion with his three sons following behind with some appreciative looks from the females.

"Ah Carlisle! Good to see you again old friend" a man exclaims as he exits the ballroom. Edward surveys the man carefully with a cold, hard gaze. He quickly took in his suit, designer, crisp and screamed money but it didn't have a patch on the ones currently worn by himself, his father or his brothers. The mans hair was a jet black color which was fairly short and slicked back showing a deep V forming on his forehead and his skin is extremely pale. Edward grimaced once he had taken in the mans appearance only assuming this would be Isabella's father. Perfect, she really would be a dog.

"Good to see you too Aro, I apologise for our late arrival, the traffic is ridiculous tonight" Carlisle apologized gracefully taking the mans sweaty hand and shaking it before introducing his family.

"This is Emmett my oldest son, Jasper who is a few years younger and Edward, my youngest son"

"Nice to meet ya" Emmett smiles with a handshake quickly followed by a similar greeting from Jasper.

"Ah, so Edward, you're my future son in law. It's good to meet you. Let me tell you my Isabella is a beautiful young lady, I'm sure you'll approve" he beamed at Edward before grasping his hand in his.

"Now Jasper, Emmett please go and enjoy the party and of course the drinks on offer whilst I steal Carlisle and young Edward for a quick chat before Isabella is introduced."

Jasper and Emmett offered there brother a consolatory slap on the back as comfort and left for the ballroom as Edward turned to follow Aro and his father to the mans office.

"Come in gentlemen, take a seat" Aro exclaimed gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk and poured them each a drink of expensive whiskey before seating himself "Like I said young Edward, it is a pleasure to meet you. I just want to let you in on a few things before you attend the party. First of all, Isabella is my baby, my little Princess I expect you will keep her safe and happy like a true husband should. She is very important to me, as you know Carlisle, I only discovered Isabella when she was 10 once her mother died and then she came here to live with me. I have managed for the last 11 years of her life to avoid any photographs being taken of her so that is why tonight is her coming out party if you would as she will often be photographed once she is part of your family."

"Yes unfortunately she will be popular with the paparazzi around her after tonight. Are you hoping to keep Isabella here with you until the marriage takes place Aro?" Carlisle asked the man politely "Is she aware of the business you are in as well as ourselves?"

Edward heard his father ask the question and unconsciously held his breath to await the answer. From Aro's earlier words he already believed she would be a spoiled brat and the last thing he was doing was telling some stuck up little rich kid her Daddy was no businessman in the legal term.

"Yes Isabella is aware of the business and that your family is very high ranking within the Mafia, she understands how much of a honor it will be to become a part of your family. With regards to living arrangements I thought she would remain here with myself until the wedding."

The mans assumption had managed to provoke Edwards temper. Why would his wife stay here? He could have her with him in his home showing her the rules and hopefully getting laid and he couldn't help but voice his opinion.

"Actually Aro, as my bride I wish for Isabella to be moved in to my penthouse in the city so she can begin to learn her place with me. I will be taking her tonight so please have someone arrange at least an overnight bag for this evening and I will deal with the rest of her belongings tomorrow."

"Edward" Carlisle interjected "Isabella will be more than likely be overwhelmed by the whole evening and wish to stay at home in a familiar setting. You can discuss this with her once you meet her"

Edward glared at his father but relented. Maybe it was for the best anyway in case she was extremely irritating and not so easy on the eyes. He mulled this over for a few moment before Aro interrupted, his posture changing and his tone attempting to take on a fierce tone.

"Now, Edward, I am serious that if you do not treat my daughter well and her safety or happiness is somehow threatened then I will not hesitate to have you taken down you hear me? I never want to see a mark on her beautiful skin!" he practically growled as his face began to flush at the thought.

"Aro, you yourself know you would not find an assassin good enough to off me. Now with regards to your daughters safety I am to be name the head of our family in a few months so she will need to become accustomed to constant attention on her. She will be protected for definite but if she lets me down I will discipline my own wife how I see fit. Now if you no longer want to continue with this arrangement please let me know. I am sure that James Garcia would be thrilled to take her off your hands" Edward snarled with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Now there is no need for rash remarks Mr Cullen" Aro stuttered nervously "I was merely enquiring about my daughters safety when with your family" he glanced at his watch "Ah it is time for Isabella to make her entrance gentlemen, Edward, your father wished for the media to believe you are not having an arranged marriage I believe so please wait at the bottom of the staircase and greet her like you would your fiancée"

Edward stood following Aro through the throngs of people attending the gathering, most he had never met before and doubted Isabella had either. He stationed himself at the bottom of the staircase as a dutiful fiancé would. It was then he noticed Aro stood with his father to the right of the staircase and his brothers at the left. 'Clearly making a big show of this fucking stupid thing' he thought mockingly. The atmosphere began to quiet and the music changed to a beautiful introduction the audience eagerly awaiting the first glance of the 'Lost Volturi Princess' as she had been dubbed. He turned to look up the stairs to wait for his future wife to emerge. It felt like hours in the anticipation when finally she appeared at the top of the staircase in a pale pink gown which was fitted at the top with diamond embellishments showing off her perfectly mouthwatering tits before flowing down in to a long skirt accentuating the curve of her waist, hips and ass along the way. She was fucking beautiful. Edward shot his brothers a quick shit eating grin which clearly showed he had won out of the trio when he saw their mouths drop before turning back to the stunning woman he was now bound to. Maybe arranged marriages weren't so bad.

Isabella had reached the last few steps now so Edward acted as a dutiful fiancé would and moved up them to offer his hand out for hers while studying her face. Her eyes were huge pools of brown giving off an air of innocence as she batted her thick black eyelashes in his direction. Her mahogany colored hair had been pulled in to a bun with her fringe framing her delicate ivory face. His eyes moved over her face from her cheeks which held a tint of a blush, her perfect button nose right down to the most sinfully sexy lips coated in a pale pink gloss which were turned up in a secretive smile. Once she reached the bottom she looked up at him and smiled innocently after taking in his striking appearance. Edward cut his gaze from hers and looked towards the photographers waiting for the first picture of Chicago's Golden Couple. Some of the women were looking at the couple with glazed eyes like they were the most romantic thing they'd ever seen and some were looking at Isabella with pure envy gracing their faces that she was the one to tame Chicago's most eligible bachelor. It was then that Edward glanced around at the males in the room who were all looking at Isabella like she was something to eat and he felt a possessive rage boil inside him for this woman who was to become his wife. He had only known this girl mere moments and already he was jealous of the way other men were looking at her. He looked down at Isabella before pulling her flush with his body, placing his hands on her tiny waist firmly and leaning down and kissing her perfect lips to show clear ownership of her.

Isabella melted in to the kiss tasting his own unique flavor mixed with alcohol on his breath. As soon as she had descended the stairs and taken in the sight of her new beau Isabella couldn't help but believe she was one lucky girl. This man of hers screamed sex appeal from his muscular but lean body right up to his stunning green eyes and bronze colored hair. Edward pulled away from her and smiled down before squeezing her hip and kissing her nose affectionately. She felt him slip a ring on to her finger discreetly and turned to catch a glimpse of it. She looked down and found a beautiful square pink sapphire with a border of diamonds set on to a ring with diamonds set around the band. It was beautiful and must have cost a fortune. She couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth and her eyes snapped to Edward who smirked at her appreciation before bringing her ring to his mouth and kissing it softly. Edward turned to the crowd and slipped one arm around Isabella's waist once again fitting her snuggly to his side and addressed the media.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for all the support with this one. It's been an idea rattling around for a while. Not too sure about the number of chapters etc just yet as I'm writing a chapter at a time. I will try and update on a weekly basis. Just hope you guys like it! :)**

"I would like to thank you all for coming today to celebrate the fact that my beautiful fiancée has agreed to marry me" Edward began his speech before smiling at Isabella and kissing her forehead in an adoring manner "It means the world to us that you could be here and I am the luckiest man alive that she has agreed to become Isabella Marie Cullen."

Applause erupted from the crowd and Edward looked around with a smug expression, as they believed his speech to be one of a loving fiancée. Isabella looked up at Edward with a raised eyebrow but he continued to ignore her. After a few moments her father grasped her free hand and rubbed soothing circles on her hand whilst Edward pulled her body impossibly closer as his brothers and father approached his other side. They posed for what seemed like a million pictures to Isabella before the crowd dispersed to mingle and enjoy the party leaving the two families alone.

Carlisle was the first to approach his sons new fiancée and took her hand gently before raising is to his lips "Welcome to the family Isabella. I am sure you will fit in with the Cullens with no problems"

Isabella smiled at his greeting and thanked him politely before a large muscled man swept her off her feet in to a huge bear hug.

"Hiya Bells, I'm Emmett but you can call me Em. You're a pretty little thing. I'm sure we'll get along well" he grinned showing his adorable dimples that made her melt. She kissed his cheek chastely and agreed they would get along well.

Finally Jasper approached the brunette and pulled her in to a much softer hug and once again welcomed her to the family, even going as far as to call her his new hot little sister which made her chuckle.

Edward watched his family greet Isabella to the family and was jealous of the easy rapport she seemed to have already with them and he was on the outside watching. As soon as Jasper released her from his grasp he made sure to pull her back to his side and whispered in her ear that the should both get a drink and enjoy their engagement party. Upon her acceptance he then guided her through the hoards of people to the bar where she elegantly took up residence on a stool as he stood beside her with a hand on her lower back.

"What would you like to drink sweetheart?" he asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"Could I get a cosmopolitan please honey?" she smiled indulgently at him as she noticed a reporter hanging around them listening to their conversation.

She was desperate for a Jack and coke but she knew that wasn't the drink a lady was expected to order. Her father had warned her that she must act like a lady at least for tonight for her engagement party, as the media would be swarming.

Edward inwardly rolled his eyes at the typically girly drink and ordered himself a Jack on the rocks. Isabella was currently surveying the crowd before her whilst stroking his arm so Edward took this opportunity to watch her and try to read what she was like. He handed her drink to her and began to make conversation with her but he couldn't ask her any questions about herself as the journalists were right behind them. Eventually Isabella leaned up to lovingly kiss his lips and tell him to find their family whilst she went to the bathroom.

Edward took their drinks and watched Isabella leave to the bathroom before she disappeared out of view. Once he could no longer see her he took up residence by his brothers whilst they discussed his girl.

"I like her, she seems cool, and she's tiny. I'm amazed she didn't break when I hugged her" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm amazed she's still in on piece for Eddie!" Jasper agreed "Did you see the legs on her though?! Man I bet they go on for miles!"

Isabella had made her way to the bathroom and was just re-applying her lipstick when two girls walked in whispering about her.

"Yeah, as if she'll interest him for long" one had whispered to her friend and in reply she received "Yeah, I've heard she's some kind of nun and he's like a sex god so that's hardly gonna work is it. I bet she forced him to marry her for sex. Guys are always on about the forbidden fruit"

Isabella chuckled before putting her lipstick back in her clutch and turning to the girls "Must be because I give good head" before walking from the bathroom.

On her way out of the bathroom Isabella found none other than James Garcia waiting for her, leaning against the wall in a tailored suit with his long dirty blonde hair pulled in to a neat ponytail.

"Ah Isabella, it's so nice to meet the Lost Volturi Princess. I must say you are a treasure. Cullen is a very lucky man, especially to have beaten me in taking you off your father's hands. I wonder how much you're worth love"

Isabella couldn't believe the words leaving this mans mouth and was instantly filled with anger at this mans assumptions that she could be bought. She tried to bite her tongue but once she caught sight of the mans leer she couldn't stop her rage boiling over.

"First of all, my father loves me and wouldn't just trade me in for a few bucks! I'm not a whore! Secondly, Edward and I were meant for each other and he can't help it if he has some jealous little boys on his case, just like I can't help all the jealous females swarming my own engagement party debating my virtue. I think you'll find Mr Garcia that had you approached my father with any kind of deal you would not have struck gold"

James stood listening to the little spitfire's tirade and was instantly hard once her took in her flushed appearance with pure malice flashing in her eyes. Something about this little 5-foot woman talking back to him made him excited beyond reason. Isabella watched James's face lift in a smirk at her words before a chuckle let his mouth. This man was laughing at her…at her! She was furious but before she could retaliate she found herself pushed back in to the wall roughly with his body pushing against her and his head dipped so his hot breath brushed her neck and exposed collarbone.

"Oh Isabella, you have no idea how much seeing you angry turns me on. I almost feel I should say something else to keep your fire alive but maybe I should just taste the fruits first" he whispered in her ear before licking her neck. She tried to struggle as soon as she felt his tongue leaving a wet trail on her neck but found it impossible to move against the man. James kept one hand firmly on her neck to help pin her to the wall whilst his other went to her ass, squeezing almost painfully.

Isabella began to panic and debated on screaming but knew it would not be wise to with all the reporters outside and everyone's mafia connections. She racked her brain for ways to get him off her and kept coming up short before she remembered her little secret tucked in to her dress. Now just to get to it…

Edward was stood laughing and joking with Jasper and Emmett for a while after Isabella had left for the bathroom. He kept on eye on the corridor that led to the bathroom whilst staying in conversation. He took the last swig of his drink and frowned, shouldn't she have been back by now? He took a look at his watch and Emmett and Jasper noticed the movement instantly looking around for his new fiancée.

"Hey Ed, where'd Bells go?" Emmett asked while scanning the room.

"Bells? Already nicknamed her Em?" Edward chuckled at his brother "She said she was going to the bathroom but she hasn't been back in a while. I think I'll just go and check on her" he told him before handing him Isabella's drink to hold.

Edward stalked off in the direction of the bathrooms with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He turned the corner towards to female bathroom and his eyes immediately went to her as a large man towered over her and kept her pinned to the wall by her throat whilst his other mapped out her body. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the scene and he coughed drawing attention to himself. James took in the disruption immediately and a grin formed on his face before he turned to Isabella "Oh look love, it seems your fiancée has found us. We should've been more careful" he chuckled before leaning in and trying to kiss her lips but she turned away giving him her cheek.

James heard the sound of Edwards gun clicking and instantly whipped his pocketknife out and held it against her throat. At this point both Emmett and Jasper came thundering down the hallway to discover the hold up.

"I suggest you take your filthy hands on my girl Garcia before you end up dead" Edward threatened in a menacing voice causing both Jasper and Emmett to also draw their weapons. James laughed lowly at the threat from Edward but once the other two men were also armed her pressed the knife to her harder causing her to unwillingly let loose a cry of pain as it pierced the skin. James's eyes snapped to her and his lips curled in to a smile once more.

"Don't cry Isabella, I'll take care of you later once I've taken care of our company" he said loud enough for the boys to hear. James then fully turned his attention to the brothers "Now Edward, I think you've been led astray with this delicate flower as she will be leaving with me and become a Garcia, my little beauty"

Taking advantage of the fact the James's attention was locked solely on Edward and his brothers Isabella slowly pulled her foot up the wall and grasped the hem of her dress with as little movement at possible. She slowly and smoothly pulled the fabric up to mid thigh ignoring the curious looks she was now receiving from Edward and his brothers. She lifted her head to take in James's current position and calmly pulled her own knife from the holster on her thigh. She then quickly stabbed the knife in to James's arm causing the knife to pierce her skin further but drop to the floor as he pulled back in shock. She then brought her knee up and slammed in to his groin hard causing him to fall to the floor. Edward grabbed Isabella around the waist as she went to lunge for him once more and pulled her in to the bathroom leaving Emmett and Jasper to deal with James.

Edward locked the door behind them and lifted Isabella to sit on the counter of the bathroom whilst gently taking the knife from her and placed it on the sink whilst taking a look at her neck.

"You okay?" he asked her softly as she watched his hands tend to the wound with the first aid kit. She flicked her eyes up to meet his and a smile tugged at her lips much like the mischievous one he'd seen earlier.

"Sure I'm good, neck hurts like a bitch but I'm good" she replied in her sweet voice which would force you to believe butter wouldn't melt. Her reply took Edward by surprise and he laughed at her calm demeanor. Maybe he was wrong about this girl she was clearly feisty. He finished tending to her neck and dropped his hands to her dress covered thighs.

"So where'd a little girl like you learn how to use a knife like that huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her in question causing her to giggle and lean back on her hands. "

Come on Edward, did you really think my dad would leave his only daughter unarmed and untrained? I mean come on, I am next in line after all!"

Edward took a moment to take her in before and listen to her reply before a smirk appeared on his handsome face "Actually _sweetheart_ I think you'll find that's my place now so I'll be running the family"

She looked up at him with eyes flashing and took in his serious expression. This guy seriously thought he was taking over her family! No way! She had worked too long and too hard to give it up to some guy from an arranged marriage. As she was contemplating how to answer Edward picked up her knife and ran it under the sink, pouring some alcohol from the first aid kit on to it and wiping it down with a clean towel. He then parted her legs, stood in between them and tugged her to him by her thighs so that her center was flush with his cock. He watched her as he lifted the hem of the skirt up to her thigh and rubbed circles on the flesh on the inside. He then took the knife and carefully slipped it back in to the holster strapped there. Isabella watched him and couldn't help but become wet at the sight of him as his eyes glazed with lust.

She pulled him to her and looked in to his eyes, flicking between them and his lips as he brought out his tongue to wet them in anticipation. She slowly closed her eyes and dipped her head, feeling his own move forward to meet her before she quickly veered off and caught his ear lobe in her teeth, biting down just hard enough for his grip to tighten.

"Oh _honey_ I think you'll find this is my family and I will run it how I see fit. The only way you will find yourself in control is over my. dead. body" she whispered softly in his ear before using his current state of shock to jump down from the counter, unlock the door and quickly join the party before anyone really noticed her absence.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he had straightened his tux and dealt with his state of arousal caused by his young brides defiance Edward smoothly left the bathroom and once again joined the masses. He immediately found his new fiancée with his family, his brothers both stood protectively to either side of her. He approached the family from behind and took in Isabella as she stood and chatted away. Her skin was perfect porcelain which looked like it would bruise with just one touch, her body was unlike any of the other women he'd fucked; it was lean and toned but was distinctively feminine in it's shape, her small stature doing nothing to cause anyone to be wary of her power with a weapon. Her long mahogany tresses fell mid-way on her back after being removed from the confines of her bun, presumably to cover the knife mark now prominent on her neck.

Edward made his way behind her small frame and snuck his arms around her, pulling her firmly in to his body. The movement made Isabella gasp in surprise and Jasper and Emmett instantly tense up at the noise before noting his arrival. Edward leant his head down to Isabella's ear and whispered seductively to her.

"You'll pay for that little stunt when we get home sweetheart" he chuckled as his hot breath fanned across her lobe forcing her to close her eyes in arousal, her hands covering his around her waist.

"Who said I was coming home with you? My father told me I could stay here until our wedding day" murmured back to him, her voice edged with lust in accordance with his own.

"That's where you're wrong baby. You'll come back with me tonight to my penthouse and your new home. After the party you can grab an overnight bag from your room. I will have the rest delivered tomorrow. Anything you want new we will get you later." he spoke lowly in to her ear, avoiding the prying ears of others.

"I don't think so-" she began before she was cut off by a deep growl and a sharp nip to her ear lobe which went unnoticed by the rest of their company.

"No Isabella, you will be coming home with me tonight. End of story"

She choose not to argue with him as her father had earlier informed her that she would need to pick her battles with Edward if she were to gain his trust and respect. She tilted her head and pecked his lips lightly in acquiescence before leaning back in to his embrace.

The young couple spent the evening mingling with the crowds laughing and joking, enjoying the party as best they could despite arranged marriage status. Everything went well and the party ended in success with the Cullen men adoring their new found family member and the public doting upon the couple like royalty. When they had finally bid farewell to the last person Isabella made her way in to the main house, leaving the males to talk whilst she went to pack an overnight bag.

She entered her room to find a small cream and black over night bag which looked like an old fashioned suitcase sat on her bed with a note from her personal maid Angela.

'_Miss Bella, Mr. Cullen asked me to pack you a small overnight bag which I have endeavored to do. However, I have packed a few outfits as I know how these can vary with your mood, especially your comfort clothing. Therefore this was the smallest thing I could fit it all in to. I wish you well in your marriage and new home and hope you will visit us soon. Angela.'_

Isabella smiled at the note from Angela. This was the woman who had raised her like her own over the years and helped her through many rough patches when her father was absent for long periods of time. She lifted the suitcase carefully and sagged slightly at the weight. She carefully towed it back to the foyer where Edward was waiting for her.

Edward was beginning to get impatient, making small talk with his family and Aro whilst waiting for Isabella to pack a few belongings seemed to take a long time. Finally, he spotted her making her way to the top of the staircase. He immediately took in the size of the bag she was carrying and rushed to help her as she descended the staircase. He took the case and lifted it up and down in his hand twice testing the heavy case.

"I thought you were only bringing essentials?" he queried with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I would have but it seems you beat me to Angela who may as well be my mother and therefore she has over-packed for me to make sure I'm comfortable" she replied with a soft smile on her face at the mention of the woman.

Edward took the case to the car and handed it off to the driver who stowed the luggage away. Isabella stood tightly wrapped in her fathers embrace, a small tear running down her cheeks at the impending absence.

"Daddy, are you sure I can't stay?" Isabella whimpered as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"No honey, you have to go with Edward now, he'll take good care of you. We've had a chat about it" he reassured his daughter as he shot a warning glance at Edward as he snorted at the comment. Edward placed his hands on Isabella's shoulders and pulled her from her fathers body gently before ushering her to the car.

Isabella slid in to the car next to Emmett who immediately wrapped a comforting arm around the small girl as she whimpered for her father. The truth was she was scared she wouldn't see him again. She'd spent 10 years without a father and it broke her heart that her mother hadn't told him of her.

"It's okay Bells, he's only a half hour drive away. You can see him anytime you want" he spoke softly, trying not to further upset the girl.

"I know, I'm just being silly" she whispered and she wiped her eyes of tears and ran make-up as Edward got in to the car taking the seat next to her.

He watched the girl cry for her father and his heart sank a little. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he didn't know how it would be received as it was him that was taking her from her family and he didn't want to appear weak for this girl already. He didn't know what to say so the drive past with some silent pauses as himself and his family made small talk amongst themselves already guessing to leave her to her thoughts.

The driver pulled up outside a tall apartment building surrounded in sleek glass. Edward tapped her lightly on the shoulder to signal their arrival. Isabella could tell just from the buildings exterior that this was somewhere only the richest of the rich lived. The apartments themselves probably cost a small fortune and that would be for the ground floor!

"This is us Isabella, say your goodbyes" Edward murmured after saying his own and exited the car. Jasper and Emmett both pulled her in to big hugs reassuring her she'd be fine and Carlisle softly kissed her cheek only imagining how he would be feeling as his daughter left their home with her new fiancée, with sons it wasn't a big deal but if he had a little girl he would feel very differently and he was beginning to feel rather protective of Isabella.

Isabella gracefully left the car with a departing smile, the driver opening the door for her. She smiled at him gratefully before thanking him sweetly causing a smile to appear on his face and a tip of his hat. Edward gently took her hand and pulled her in to his side, draping his arm around her waist as they watched the car depart from the building.

Edward led Isabella to the building and in to the grand foyer of the building. It was carpeted with plush grey carpets and the walls a deep blue whilst the reception desk was a dark brown wood giving a welcoming feeling to the room. A man tipped his head towards Edward before walking over and extending his hand.

"Mr Cullen, good to see you, I haven't seen you around in a while. " the man greeted enthusiastically "I hope your home is still to your standards"

"You know me George, devoted to my job. My apartment is to my liking, although I do need to arrange for some belongings to be delivered here tomorrow." he replied, sneakily glancing at Isabella.

"Ah, that is fine, I will schedule the removal team and call you tomorrow for the details. Now who is this beauty Mr Cullen?" he smiled at Edward believing Isabella to be another one night stand he'd brought home from a fundraiser.

"This is my fiancée George, this is Isabella Marie Volturi, soon to be Cullen, please address her accordingly"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Volutri, it's good to see Edward has finally found himself a beautiful woman to settle down with and keep him in check" he smiled before kissing the hand she'd raised to shake.

"Actually, um, you can just call me Isabella or Bella if you like. Miss Volturi sounds so formal" she giggled, which earned a sharp glare from Edward who believed his family should be treated with the utmost respect.

George caught the look and smiled at the lady in front of him "Well, as I said, it is a pleasure Miss Bella. Mr Cullen is a lucky man. I hope you settle in to your new home but if you need anything please call me on 555 and I shall be happy to assist"

Isabella blushed at the mans comments and thanked him for his kindness before slipping in to the elevator after Edward. The attendant had welcomed Edward cordially and continued to press the button for the correct floor which went unnoticed by Isabella as she was lost in her own world.

It was only when the elevator smoothly stopped and opened up to one solitary dark wooden door with the words Penthouse scrawled delicately across the door. Edward pulled out his keys and unlocked the door pushing Isabella in first before locking it behind himself and setting his alarm.

"Well this is home now Isabella, you are free to go anywhere apart from my office which is situated at the end of the hall. The bedroom is next to it so make yourself comfortable."

Isabella took in the huge living room with dark wooden floors, plush rugs and grey walls but snapped back to attention once Edward mentioned the bedroom.

"So, um, is that your bedroom at the end of the hall or mine?" she questioned, unsure of how this kind of arrangement would work.

"It is **our** bedroom Isabella. A newly engaged couple don't live in separate houses and they certainly don't sleep in separate beds. I'll take your case in now and you can get ready for bed, it's late and we both need some sleep" he replied in a direct tone as he walked towards the room.

"Surely this isn't necessary, no one will know we sleep in separate beds and those who may will know of our agreement" she replied hastily, unsure of sharing a bed with a man she barely knows.

"Isabella, I have some calls to make in my office and then I am going to bed. I expect you in there when I return" he growled before leaving to his office and slamming the door.

Isabella felt a fury light in her at his tone and she made her way towards the bedroom, unpacking her nightwear which was very skimpy despite the fact a woman who had pretty much raised her had chosen it. She basked in the luxuriously large shower for what must have been close to an hour, the water never going cold to signal her to leave. She dried herself and towel dried her hair knowing curls would form instantaneously and she pulled on a hot pint long sleeved t-shirt with a v showing her cleavage and a matching pair of gym style shorts which stopped just below her ass.

After getting ready for bed she checked all the rooms in the house until she found a guest bedroom. She had debated sleeping on the couch to make a serious point but the beds were too inviting, the one in _their_ room even more so.

She slept like a baby that night in the soft sheets and cloud-like bed. She rubbed her face on the bed expecting a soft sheet to meet her face but as her cheek glided against a stubbled cheek she gasped and tried to move herself but the body held her tight.

"Good morning sweetheart"


	4. Chapter 4

Even in her groggy state after waking up Isabella recognized the body and the velvety voice that caressed her ear like they were old lovers.

"Ugh, Edward! What are you doing in here?!" she groaned before dropping her head back to his shoulder in annoyance and trying to roll off him only to be held tight in the process.

He chuckled under her at her response to waking up with him "I told you Isabella, married couples don't sleep in separate beds" he said softly in to her ear whilst stroking her spine where her shirt had ridden up.

"You make a very tempting picture this morning Isabella. It's hard to contain myself"

She gasped at his forward response and felt his arousal rock hard on her inner thigh. She wriggled around and finally broke free of his grasp, rolling off the bed and padding over to the door, only now realizing he'd moved her in the night to _their_ room.

"You better make best friends with your hand then Edward. After all, it's improper for a couple to be together before their wedding night. Your mother would be so ashamed" she smiled sweetly as she left the room.

Edward growled as she left the room, palming himself to find some relief from the state he woke up in. There was no denying his new fiancée was a beautiful woman but he began to wonder if he was just sexually deprived. He laid in the bed pondering this for a while until she returned wrapped only in a small towel around her with her long hair covering her shoulders.

He groaned at the sight of her and she caught his eye with a wicked smirk before sauntering over to the bed. She climbed up and straddled his lithe body placing her hands on his chest. His hands automatically flew to her hips gripping tightly as he felt her panty covered heat on his abs.

"So honey" she smiled sweetly "What are we going to do today?"

"I could think of a few things baby but in everyone you lose the towel" he chuckled lightly whilst grinding her against his abs to get his point across.

Isabella licked her lips and moved down to his placing a chaste kiss there before moving to his jaw. His hands smoothed up and down her bare thighs in anticipation letting her set the pace. She moved down his body with her lips kissing, licking and nibbling until she got to his underwear covered cock which was straining against the cloth. She had just taken the elastic between her teeth when there was a loud knock at the front door.

She let go of the elastic causing it to snap back against his skin before covering his lips once more for a longer kiss. Her lips then skirted to his left ear where she whispered "Oh yeah, Emmett called the house phone, he's coming for breakfast"

His brain processed the words in his lust hazy state as Isabella climbed off him and retreated to their shared closet. Only when the door banged again did he register his brother was outside.

"FUCK!" he growled as he got up from the bed and headed towards the closet to get ready. He found her there in a pair of deep red lace boy shorts and matching bra looking utterly delectable. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in to her mouth and gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. Her hands slipped to the back of his neck playing with the short hair there whilst her right leg slipped up his and hooked around his hips in a bid to get closer.

Edward heard the booming knock once more and pulled away snatching a pair of grey sweats from a rail above her head and put them on quickly. He kissed her once more before turning to the closet door "Don't mess with me baby, we both know we're far too attracted to each other to play games. Just give in and we can be amazing" he said in a low seductive voice before leaving her in her foggy state as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Edward walked to the door and opened it for his brother before retreating to the kitchen in search of something to drink. He really wanted coffee but that was a big no after his mother replaced his broken coffee machine with some fancy machine he couldn't work. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and threw one to Emmett as they sat on the couch.

"So little brother, how's engaged life treatin' ya?" Emmett asked with a chuckle after taking in Edwards disheveled state.

"It'd be better if you hadn't turned up you fuckin' cockblocker" he grumbled sipping his water.

"Don't you have any fuckin' coffee in this place?" Emmett grumbled while sipping his water.

"I still haven't got a new coffee machine and god knows how that fuckin' thing in there works" he replied angrily as he caught Isabella leave the room.

She was dressed in a tight black tank top which showed every curve on her body paired with some loose sweats which dropped low on her hips, slipper boots on her feet and her hair scraped to the top of her head in a knot.

"Hey Em" she greeted sunnily whilst leaning in for a hug.

"Hey Bells, how'd the first night in the new house go?" he chirped.

She smiled slyly at Edward "Oh just fine, the sleeping arrangements were a bit fucked up but apart from that just peachy. That bed is like a cloud!"

She skipped off in to the kitchen in search of food and caffeine while Edward and Emmett watched her go, both sets of eyes glued to her ass until Edward clipped Emmett round the back of the head.

"Stop eyeing my fucking girl. You got your own" he grumbled.

"Yeah, you lucked out, beginning to wish I was the youngest" Emmett replied quietly as the woman in question entered the room with a tray and a big pot of coffee.

"Oh fuck! Baby please tell me that's coffee!" Edward begged as she set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She giggled to herself and looked at him curiously "Of course it's coffee, you know that big shiny silver thing in your kitchen, it's a coffee maker"

Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his head resting on her toned stomach whilst his large hands held her in place "You're like a fuckin' angel!"

Emmett groaned in agreement as he lifted the coffee to his lips "Yep, taste it Ed, definitely from heaven"

Edward released one hand from her back and lifted the mug to his lips releasing a moan at the perfect beverage slipping down his throat. He looked up at her with a serious expression "You know you're never leaving right?"

She raised one eyebrow at him and laughed before trying to turn and leave to make breakfast but he held her tightly in place before pulling her in to the snug space between himself and his brother with her half sitting in his lap.

"Nope, he's serious Bells, we called dibs and now you know how to use the coffee machine from hell you have to stay!" Emmett commented casually causing her to laugh more.

"The coffee machine from hell Em? Really? It's exactly the same as one that would be in a Starbucks or something, nothing special" she tried to stand up once more but Edwards heavy arm over her waist stopped her.

"Edwardddd…" she whined to while he raised an eyebrow "Let me up, I'm starving!"

"Nope, you can stay right here with us. You've only been here one night, you ain't cookin'" he told her as he handed her a mug of coffee she'd prepared for herself and tucking her in to his side more securely.

"Em, ring down and get our usual and whatever Bells wants. Order Jazz his too and I'll ring him to come for breakfast"

Edward grabbed his phone flicking through the contacts until he came to his brothers name and dialed while Emmett and Bella put in a breakfast order. Within half an hour Jasper appeared at the door with Carlisle in tow.

"Morning guys" he announced as he strolled through the door "Pappa C came to see how his little cub is doing this morning"

Jasper dragged Bella up of the sofa and hugged her tight "Mornin' darlin'"

"Morning Jazz" she giggled "You're such a charmer"

Edward once again protested at the fact that his brothers had women of their own while Bella shocked Carlisle with a hug of his own "Morning papa bear" she chimed as they both started laughing.

Edward pulled on the waistband of her sweats hard causing her to drop back to the sofa next to him. She looked up and his stony face and smoothed her fingers over his furrowed brown "Oh don't be like that grumpy pants. They're only kidding around. Come help me make some more coffee for your dad and Jazz. I'll show you how to use it"

They both got up off the sofa and entered the kitchen with Bella as close to Edward as possible before she pulled away to set up the coffee machine. She babbled away as she worked telling Edward how to use the contraption but all he could do was drink in the sight of her and think how lucky he was.

"Edward!" she shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of his face "Are you even paying attention?!"

He looked up to her sheepishly and grinned "Nah, if I don't learn then a beautiful woman in only a pair of lacy panties might bring me a cup every morning."

She slapped his chest lightly and rolled her eyes as Edward grabbed the tray for the coffee and placed it next to the other on the coffee table. Both Jasper and Carlisle taking a cup and reflecting Edward and Emmetts previous sounds of appreciation whilst Bella looked on in amazement.

"Good god! Do you all not know how to use a coffee machine?!"

"Well Esme bought one for us and Edward and then bought one for everyone else. None of us know how to use them, not even her" Carlisle chuckled at the thought of his wife's last coffee disaster.

"Where'd you learn to use one Bells?" Japer asked looking at her with an inquisitive face.

"Um, well I used to work in a coffee shop"

"Aro let you work in a coffee shop?!" Edward asked in astonishment.

"Um, well not exactly, that was before I even knew about my daddy"

"But you'd have only been like 10 at most!" Emmett chipped in.

Bella lowered her gaze to her lap and nodded slightly before Edward pulled her gaze to his.

"What the fuck were you doing as a 10 year old kid working in a coffee shop?!"

Isabella flinched at the deadly tone and was relieved once Carlisle spoke up until she heard the words that left his mouth causing dread to pool in her body.

"I think you need to fill us in on your life before Aro Isabella."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward watched Isabella's face pale and turn towards the ground as his father asked about the years before she'd known about her father. No one knew who her mother was and didn't know how she was associated with Aro.

He watched her quietly for minutes – as did the others. They all waited for her to start her story, all somehow knowing this would be a lot for the girl to admit. Edward watched her carefully wondering what was going through her mind when he saw the light catch a tear dropping from her beautiful face.

Before he could stop himself he'd scooped her up with no effort and pulled her on to his lap, now noticing how tiny she was as she curled in to him, her whole body cocooned by his own seeking warmth and comfort which he gave gladly as he held her tightly to him, stroking her hair gently.

"Jazz" he whispered not wanting to disturb her "Could you get her some tea please? Milk and two sugars"

He stroked his finger over her cheeks and pressed his lips to her temple. He knew tea would calm her soon, Angela had told him when he'd asked about her at the party. She clung to him like a little spider monkey, her life playing before her eyes. She knew she had it good in life now but it hadn't always been that way for her. The first ten years of her life had been a struggle, she'd had to grow up to quickly.

Bella soaked up the love that Edward so freely offered her until another strong hand stroked her back gently causing her attention to shift. Jasper knelt before her with a sad smile holding a sweet, warm cup of tea in his right hand. She took it gratefully between both palms relishing in the smell and leaning her whole body in to Edward's once more before setting her gaze upon Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize it would upset you so much" he said solemnly, looking at with sadness.

"It's okay. It's just something I haven't spoken about in a while. You'll have to forgive me if it takes me a while."

"You don't have to tell anyone anything sweetheart. You don't have to do anything that upsets you" Edward said close to her ear.

"No, it's something everyone should know" she replied shakily, pressing her body to his as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Um, I'm not sure any of you will know my mother. Her name was Renee Dwyer. Basically she was a prostitute who got pregnant after one night with my dad. Obviously through her career she wasn't sure who I belonged to but she had me anyway despite her attempts to abort me through drink, drugs or alcohol" she whispered, tears leaving her eyes once again as every one in the room clenched their fists in an attempt not to become angry beyond belief.

"Basically she couldn't afford an abortion but she definitely didn't want me. She had me on a Friday and continued her lifestyle as if nothing happened, fucking men left, right and centre to bring in the cash" she paused to gather herself.

"Now some might think she was a hard worker providing for her kid when in actual fact she was just looking for her next fix. A girl my mom lived with used to change me and feed me sometimes just to get me to shut up crying. I spent my first years like that begging for some kind of attention or love which didn't come."

"When I was old enough my mom would enter me in to beauty pageants to win contests, beating me until I got my routine right and if I didn't win the money I was toast. When I turned eight my mom began bringing her work home with her and guys would try to touch me when my mom wasn't looking."

"One guy Phil, came home with her when I was nine. He'd been with her a few times and he made me nervous whenever he came round. My mom had learned that kids could make some big time money in this game with perverts and tried to use me to get more cash. I didn't cooperate and my mom threatened me with a lit cigarette to stay still and take it." she whispered pulling up her top and down her panties slightly to show a cluster of burn marks.

"That night I ran away and ended up on the streets. I fended for myself for a while, cold and alone until I found Angela. Angela took care of me and brought me to work with her when she worked in a coffee shop, that's how I know how to make coffee. It was one night while I was working late that Aro came in to grab a coffee, we got chatting and he asked me my name and where my parents were. As soon as I said my name he told me to go with him and get in the car so I cried for Angela who came for me. Once my dad explained to Angela who he thought he was to me she let me go willingly but came with me under my dads instructions to keep me calm"

"Ever since that day me and Angela have been together. She can't have kids which she learned early on in life and then when she found me sleeping in an alleyway under some newspaper she took me with her, treating me like I was her own. That's when she got the job at the coffee shop by begging the owner for any cash at all and that she'd work any shift. Then when we went with my dad he paid her to continue to look after me like a personal maid but she treated me like her baby and I know she loves me just like I love her."

A stony silence filled the room, each man breaking his heart for the small girl sat in front of them. Isabella took the silence to be one of disgust like some others had done in her past. She looked up to Edward, his beautiful green eyes were now nearly black with rage and his posture completely rigid.

"Have you changed your mind now?" she whispered to him but the whole room heard everything in the silence.

"What?" Edward snapped at her, shocked out of his thoughts.

She curled a bit more in to herself and looked at him once more with tears filling her eyes "Have you changed your mind about me? My daddy will take me back if you have. He was bound to know you'd find out sooner or later"

His silence remained as he studied the small girl in front of him letting her wriggle from his grasp to stand in front of him as he thought about how strong she'd been as a child and how much she'd grown to become the beautiful, confident woman she is today.

"The next words out of your mouth better be some kind of reassurance for her or I'll divorce Rose and marry her my fucking self!" Emmett barked at him, causing him to snap out of his analysis of her and look to her face where tears were now streaming.

He grabbed her fingers which were all her could reach now she'd moved away from him, unsure of his feelings. He pulled hard and she stumbled once more in to his lap where her nestled her small frame against him once more and held her tightly.

"I couldn't think of a woman more brave than you to tell us your story. You'll never be hurt again baby, I promise you. You're soon to be a Cullen sweetheart and we all love you already but no one more than myself. I feel protective and possessive of you and you'll have to bear with me because I've never had anything worth protecting before but I will give you the chance now to go home with your father if you want to. I won't force you in to the marriage after what you've been to and we will honor our side of the marriage agreement." he said softly to her stroking hair away from her temple.

"No, I want to stay. I feel like I belong here. I feel a pull to you but I'm nervous of it, I've never felt anything like it and I've never wanted someone like I want you and to be a part of your family." she replied snuggling closer.

"Isabella" Carlisle smiled softly over at her "We wouldn't want anything more than for you to stay with our family. I already love you like you were my own little girl getting married. You completed a part of our family we never knew was empty. My boys now have a little sister they have always complained about wanting and a wife to keep my son in check. I have a beautiful little girl to spoil and cherish. Despite your hard lot in life you will never know pain or neglect again if any of us have anything to do with it. I will tell Esme of your life if you wish so you don't need to relive this again but she has always wanted a little girl."

Bella smiled brightly at Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper "Thank you for welcoming me in to your family so easily. I love you guys already too"

She leaned up and kissed Edward softly on the mouth and tucked her head under his chin. She began to drift off to sleep as the guys chatted amongst themselves and watched TV until a knock sounded at the door causing her to tense.

"Shh sweetheart, it's only the breakfast baby" Edward whispered in to her hair stroking her arms tenderly in an attempt to sooth her.

She lifted her head and slid to sit in front of the coffee table where Jasper had placed her eggs benedict for her. She ate a piece of the food and moaned softly to herself causing Edward, Emmett and Jasper to snap their heads towards her as the sound was so erotic.

"Thank you Edward" she said as she ate another piece with a smile on her face. He leant forward and kissed her forehead "You're welcome baby. Eat up"

Emmett and Jasper could only look on at the two and feel a slight tinge of jealousy that their own relationships had never been that way. Their wives had only been in their presence for an hour max before demanding their credit card and leaving the house to fritter away their fortune on clothes and accessories.

"Lucky bastard" Jasper grumbled whilst Emmett joined his sentiment with a "Why couldn't I have been the youngest?!" as Carlisle watched on knowing from a young age this match would be perfect. His sons overprotective and possessive nature teamed with her past and her new feisty self would be a combination to die for.

They all ate in silence appreciating the food from the kitchens. Isabella took the plates to the sink and washed them as the other quietly discussed what her revelation of her past had made them feel for her.

Bella called room service to collect the plates and cutlery they had used and answered the door with them when they arrived. The man looked at her with a confused expression "Miss, I'm here to collect the empty plates from your breakfast"

"Yes I know, I washed them to make less work" she smiled while placing the items on the empty trolley. "Could you also tell the chef that the food was amazing? I'll make sure I tell George of the wonderful food and the wonderful service from yourself Adam"

The man turned away in a daze, thanking her for her kindness and heading back in to the elevator. He worked in an apartment complex of the rich and snobby. He'd never once been praised on his job by a resident, let alone been recommended to George.

Isabella shut the door and turned to the four males sat watching her with awe and shock on their faces "What? You have to take care of the little people coz they take care of you" she laughed before taking her place next to Edward.


End file.
